The THRILLER Tales IV
by Prince of Pop
Summary: The 4th year installment of "The THRILLER Tales". The 3 kids wanna hear 3 Halloween stories while out trick or treating told by Tiffany Lee Wensink, Kayla Viscom and Neewa Estevez and wanting to make the story child appropriate as they can without scaring them.
1. Prelude The Gramp Pumpkin

**The THRILLER Tales IV**

 **Prelude *The Gramp Pumpkin***

Everybody while in our chibi form are getting ready to go to the Halloween party except Jenna Ryder who believes in the "Gramp Pumpkin" who rises at midnight and well you know how it goes because of the Charlie Brown and the "Great Pumpkin" and I ain't going into to details because we all know what happens.

Anyways, it's midnight and Jenna wa sleeping until sparkles of sparkling on one of the pumpkins and it comes the "Gramp Pumpkin" came alive.

"Ey' wake up missy!" Gramp Pumpkin shouted,

"Huh? Wha...?" Jenna just woke and saw the Gramp Pumpkin,

"Ah! The Gramp Pumpkin. Is that really you? You're really real?" Jenna asked excitedly,

"That's me." Gramp Pumpkin answered smiling,

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I gotta get my friends and show that you're real! I'll be right back!" Jenna rush off excitedly like a fangirl,

"Make it quick because I'm aging...oop too late." Gramp Pumpkin called until suddenly he rotted out quickly.

Not long, Jenna arrived to the Halloween Party while everybody was having fun,

"Everybody, the Gramp Pumpkin is alive, you gotta see him!" Jenna called out,

"Yeah right sure." Sarah said sarcastically,

"If he's really real, then where is he?" Su Yung asked,

"Isn't he here with you?" I asked,

"Just come on." Jenna insisted, so we all went along anyways.

A few moments later,

"Okay Gramp Pumpkin, I love to you meet...my...", Jenna noticed that the Gramp Pumpkin was missing,

"Well where is here?" Aki asked as Jenna searches for the Gramp Pumpkin,

"I..I don't understand he's right here. I swear he's alive." Jenna said panicking,

"What about that molded rottingpumpkin over there, isn't that him?" Paula asked, then Jenna looked and she noticed that molded rotten pumpkin is actually the Gramp Pumpkin,

"AH! Gramp Pumpkin! It's not fair, it's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Jenna cries,

"Can we go now?" I asked and everyone agrees as we left Jenna,

"You can't be gone. All my life I knew you were real and you left me in the dust..." Jenna kept crying until she slowly got up and suddenly her mood began to change,

"I'm gonna kill those who don't...BELIEVE!" Jenna said in her evil tone then shown her evil nature.

To Be Continued...Or The End...Or I don't know what the heck the concept for the end of the prelude it's just a fun prelude you like a spoof which is supposed to be about fun. So on with the Halloween Tales Sepcial.

It was a cool rainy Halloween night, Tiffany Lee offered to take Hinata, Cameron and Michael trick or treating while Sarah, Aki and I stay behind while giving out candy for other kids. Oh I wore a Naruto (The Last) costume, Sarah wore a Hinata (The Last) costume, Aki dresses up as a cute beluga whale, Hinata and Cameron dresses up as chipmunks and Michael wore a beaver costume. Kayla along with Neewa wanted to come along with Tiffany Lee and the kids and they were happy to come.

"Let's head to town so when go trick or treating for you kids. Aren't you excited?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"Oh yeah I can't wait for candy." Michael answered,

"And cookies." Cameron said,

"And Doritos." Hinata said,

"Hey I love Doritos." Kayla said,

"I loved the Cool Ranch Doritos. Ooooh... son tan inexplicablemente delicioso." Neewa said blushing,

"Huh? What's that mean?" Hinata asked,

"Oh, that's Spanish for 'delicious' cariño." Neewa answered,

"How about a Halloween story while we're on the road?" Kayla asked,

"Yay!" the kids cheered as Tiffany's lightbulb clicked,

"I got a story which is suitable for young kids. A fun one. A story about a witch which I like to call all it..."


	2. Witch Kraft

**WITCH KRAFT**

 ***1927***

It was a dark overcast day on Halloween and there was a trial going on there, a trial about a woman accused of performing witch craft and for being a witch. Judge Lowenwitz began,

"Mrs. Wensink, you charged of witch craft performance and how do you plead?",

"Not guilty your honour." Tiffany Lee said, the prosecutor Jean Dulioux procedes,

"I would like to call Joseph Trussles to the stand.", I did took the stand and made the oath,

"Mr. Trussles how long have you known Mrs. Wensink?" Dulioux asked,

"I've known her for 12 years." I answered,

"Have you seen Mrs. Wensink perform witch craft?" Dulioux asked,

"No." I answered and he asked once again,

"And do you believe she's a witch to your knowledge?"

"Again, no."

"Nothing further." Dulioux was done, defense Henry Gorshaw asks me,

"So have you notice any unusual behaviours of Mrs. Wensink?"

"No, that I know of, Tiffany Lee was a very normal classy woman." I answered,

"Has she ever been good towards your children Mr. Trussles?" Gorshaw asked,

"Oh she's really great with my children, she loves her and she loves them. I find nothing criminal towards her at all." I answered,

"Nothing further your honour.", after my testimony, Bruce Patterson was on the stand,

"Mr. Patterson you were married to Mrs. Wensink have you?" Dulioux asked,

"Yes we're married." Bruce answered and Dulioux asked more,

"And when did you two get married?"

"We're married 6 months and we've been expecting a child." Bruce answered,

"You were expecting a child? And have she conceive a child?" Dulioux asked,

"We were expecting a child, but...we..." Bruce was reluctant to answer,

"I must remind you sir that you're under oath." Dulioux said,

"You see we went to a doctors and we were told that she didn't have a baby and we were devastated." Bruce answered crying,

"I rest my case." Dulioux said, then Su Yung Xhang the Chinese immigrant took the stand,

"Do you believe that my client is a witch? Do you not?" Gorshaw asked,

"没有, I really don't Tiffany Lee's capable of such a thing." Su Yung answered,

"Do you consider my client a friend?" Gorshaw answered once again,

"是, we're best friends." Su Yung answered,

"Okay. The defense rests."

Hours later...

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked,

"We have you're honour, we find the defendant Tiffany Lee Wensink..." the foreman said until...total silence.

"...Gulity of witch craft performance.", everyone gasped,

"TRAVESTY OF JUSTICE!" Bruce shouted pound his fists to the table,

"THIS ISN'T JUSTICE! THIS IS JUST CORRUPTED DISCRIMINATION AND SENSELESS WITCH HUNT!",

"Mr. Patterson show some restraint or I'll have you taken away!" the judge ordered,

"GO TO HELL JUDGE! You can't take my wife!" Bruce shot right back until the bailiff restrains him.

Soon, Tiffany Lee was tied up and she began to cry,

"Ugh. This is 8th time I have to witness witch burning. And now my friend is gonna burn into a crisp." I said as I tried to hold back my tears and wife comforts me and my kids were crying too,

"Before we burn ya, you know how this works, if your burned to death then this proves you're not a witch, but if you manage to escape then you're a witch. So you got any last words?" Judge Lowenwitz asked,

"I just wanna say good bye to my love Bruce and I still wish we had a child together." she said crying, then she saw Bruce being restrained,

"Bruce!" she called out,

"Please save yourself!" Bruce called out crying,

"Good bye my love." she cries,

"Well now comes the time the lord shall save her very soul." the judge then begins to burn Tiffany Lee until suddenly, she brakes the rope, grabs her broom and flies cackling

"Heheheh! Hahahahaaaa!", everyone was in shock that Tiffany Lee is indeed a witch,

"Uh...honey...you're a witch?" asked just as he's as surprised as everyone,

"Yes! I am a witch, I'm also responsible for making your cows milk go sour, poisoned your water supply and burned all your crops." Tiffany Lee explains,

"But didn't you deliver plague into our houses?" the bailiff asked,

"No, the rats did." Tiffany Lee answered,

"But that's impossible we caught all the rats." the bailiff said,

"Indeed, all but moi and I resent the plague comment. Harumph." the sophisticated rat said and left,

"This is for getting your hands on my husband bailiff. RAAAH!" Tiffany Lee said releasing a spell on a bailiff turning into a rat,

"Ah jeez I hope I don't have the plague, better have me checked." the bailiff said,

"And this is for trying to burn my alive your honour!" Tiffany Lee said getting mad and releases a spell on the judge and turned into a corn stalk,

"A stalk of corn really? You could've turned me into a beaver or something." the judge complained,

"As for the rest of you people, I really don't wanna do this, but since I'm a witch...", she cackles as she summons the bats chase away the towns people.

Meanwhile, not far from the town, in an old grotty log cabin, 2 other witches Stacey and Danica were working on some kind of brew I don't know what it is, but why do I care? They're witches after all.

"Needs more black widow venom." Danica said,

"Ugh, why do you always need to put black widow venom on everything you make, I mean honestly?" Stacey complained,

"Hey the venom is the zesty spiciness that gives every brew I make to give it a kick. Besides, you always go for the mild pickled newt's tail." Danica said,

"Those newt's tails are the best part." Stacey said and then Tiffany Lee arrives,

"Tiffany Lee? Well that was unexpected, did they find out your a witch?" Stacey asked,

"Yeah, I have to leave my Bruce." Tiffany Lee said,

"I feel sorry for you." Danica said and she continued,

"Well come on let's go."

"Where are we going?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"We're going to have a snack." Stacey said and they got on thier broom sticks and flew away

Not far, another family were pacing in panic that the witch may return for their doom,

"Honey what are we gonna do? I they're gonna come and snatch our children and eat them." the wife said,

"Well I got one thing that will prevent them from after our children." the husband snickered, then the witches landed in front of the house and knocks on the door,

"Who is it?" the husband asked,

"Witches."

"What brings you here for?" the wife asked,

"We come for your children." the witches said, then the husband opens the door and about to give witches a little surprise,

"Be gone evil witches, the power of Christ compels..." he show them the cross and holy water and before has about to splash holy water on them,

"Oh give me a break. That won't work." Danica said as he pushes the husband away,

"Enough stalling, put them in this sack." Stacey ordered, so the kids sobbed as they went into the sack,

"It's your fault." the son said,

"We love you mama, papa." the daughter said,

"We'll be on our way, ta-ta." Tiffany Lee said and before they took off,

"Hold on a minute. Won't you try these children shaped peanut butter cookies instead?" the wife asked,

"They're boneless and sweet." the husband said, so the witches dropped the sack of kids and tried the cookies with one bite and...

"Ooooh. So gooood." Danica said,

"It does taste sweet." Stacey said,

"I'll say, this is even better. We won't eat you children after all." Tiffany Lee said, shortly they left their house and flew to the next one,

"Thanks for not eating us nice witches." the children said waving,

As the witches stopped to the next house they got special sweet surprise instead of children, another family were happy to give the witches sweets,

"Thank you for sparing my life witches." said another son,

"Yeah you're all right you hags and I take back for the mob spree back then." the father said, the witches wave and find some goodies in the sack,

"What did you get?" Stacey asked,

"Ooh I got a peanut brittle." Danica said,

"And I got a caramal cookie." Tiffany Lee said,

"You know we could do this every year and make it Halloween." Stacey said,

"I like the idea." Tiffany Lee said,

So the witches started their own tradition of Halloween getting sweets and surprises every year. And that's all, 10 years later the witches became the official marketing mascots of Kraft Foods Inc.

CEO of Kraft, James Kraft presented a new product for Kraft, a macaroni smothered in hot cheese, the witches tried it and they loved it,

"That's some oozy cheesy goodness." Danica said,

"My mouth is so oozing." Stacey said,

"Well Mr. Kraft we loved it, they're good to sell." Tiffany Lee said,

"I'm so happy you witches loved this new product. What should we call it?" Mr. Kraft asked, the witches huddled and made a decision,

"We decided that it'll have 3 different names for this product. Kraft Macaroni & Cheese or Kraft Mac & Cheese in the United States and Australia." Stacey said,

"Macaroni Cheese or Cheesy Pasta in the U.K." Danica said,

"Kraft Dinner in Canada." Tiffany Lee said,

After many decades Kraft had a successful business thanks to they're loving mascot.

"The End." Tiffany Lee said,

"Um why is it called 'Kraft Dinner' here and not anywhere else auntie Tiffany Lee?" Hinata asked,

"Well it's the company's decision and anyways Kayla do you have a new story to tell them?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"I do, but it can wait we made the first house." Kayla said, they stopped to the first house and the kids went for trick or treating and Neewa came along in their aid.

A while after trick or treating, they took a little break as they went to Tim Hortons,

"So Kayla. What's the story you're gonna tell us." Michael asked,

"Yeah, make it a scary one I hope." Cameron said,

"Well I don't wanna scare ya that much, but if you insist, but it may you wet your pants. "Kayla smiled,

"But I hope if you kids can handle my story and if you don't then I understand."

"Tell us. Tell us." Hinata said,

"Alright. If you insist. It's a black and white tale known as..."


	3. Freak-N-Stein

**FREAK-N-STEIN**

 ** _*This this story is in black and white to everybody's imagination*_**

It was a dark and thundering night, in a dark mansion where you can see spiders, cockroaches and rats roaming around and you see there is a main experimental room and Professor Cedric Lewis was working on an experiment which there is a body covered, a cadaver? No, that can't be, that body isn't dead, but it is lifeless at the moment.

"Okay, he's coming along very nicely and let's see..." he checked out the instructions in the book,

"Ah, I'll give em' a mega jolt. Hmm...70,000 watts of power, that should be enough.", he turned on a big battery turned it on, connected the jump cables to the battery and connect it to the body as the electricity shocks. Then a few moments later, the body begin to move and moaned and shown himself as the sheet came off,

"He's alive. HE'S ALIVE! MUAH HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" the professor laughed and then,

"Hey wait I shouldn't be laughing like that, I'm not a mad scientist. Anyways, meet my new friend Frank, I created him so he can have friends, unlike most Frankenstein in scary stories, he'll be the friendliest one and so..." the professor explained until he saw a problem,

"WOAH!" he gasped, Frank's face was misshapen,

"What's wrong with me?" Frank asked,

"Well Frank, your face is kinda...well..." he tried to explain, but grabbed the mirror and shown it to Frank, Frank gasped and then ran away crying,

"Hey wait a minute Frank I can fix your face, don't go out there yet!" the professor called, but Frank was already out away to town,

As Frank reached into town without noticing any towns people with his crying in all, the towns people noticed Frank and freaked by his presence,

"AAH! A MONSTER!" a woman screamed, then Frank stopped now showing his disfigured face,

"AAAH!" everyone freaked and ran, then close by I was shopping for groceries when I hear the people screaming until the ran past me,

"Hey! Hey why don't ya watch where ya going! Idiots." I said getting miffed until I saw Frank,

"Hey hey big guys! What's the matter?" I rushed to Frank,

"My face is outta shape and everybody ran as they saw me." Frank explained,

"Oh really? Let me see." I wanted to see his face,

"No. Please you'll run away." Frank insisted I shouldn't see his face, but I wanted to take a look, then I saw his face,

"Oh wow.", I looked at his face in different angles,

"Ah, you'll be fixed, nothing a little facial surgery can help." I said,

"I hope the professor can help fix it." Frank said sadly,

"Wait a minute, you knew Professor Lewis?" I asked,

"Yeah, he gave me life." Frank said,

"He's a friend of mine, I'm sure he'll fix ya up." I said, the more were around and they freaked,

"A monster!" one man screaming,

"He's a hideous freak! AH!" said the woman screaming, that hurts Frank,

"HEY! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" I called at the people in anger,

"Nevermind them, come on I'll take you to my house." I offered,

"But what if the professor can't find me?" Frank asked,

"He'll know where you will be, trust me." I said,

Not long after I took Frank with me, Sarah and the kids were waiting for me home, until we arrived,

"Daddy!" the kids rushed to me and didn't notice Frank yet,

"Hi honey did ya...WHAA!" Sarah went to me and saw Frank, she was about to scream until I blocked her mouth,

"Shhh! Honey, don't freak out about Frank, he's been thru enough of this already, his face is misshapen, but fixable,now I'm keeping him here until the professor comes, now we have to treat him like a normal person with great amount of respect. Okay?" I whispered, she nodded,

"I mean look at that, the kids started to grow on Frank." I said as I showed Sarah that the kids laughing as Frank plays with them,

"Frank is so cool." Hinata said,

"Can we keep him daddy?" Cameron said,

"No we can't keep Frank son." I said,

"Awww..." the kids moaned and Frank moaned too,

"He's right, but when he's fixed he can visit and play anytime." Sarah said,

"Yaay!" the kids were happy and they continued to play with Frank,

Shortly, the professor arrived,

"Hey professor." I said,

"Where's Frank is here?" he asked,

"He's playing with the kids." Sarah said, we showed the professor that Frank is playing with kids,

"Wow, I never thought that he would interact with kids, I thought it would take time, but...this progress is going in my favour. Ha! I knew he would become a nice Frankenstein yet." the professor said to himself,

"Frank, let's go. We gotta get your face fixed up and I know a perfect someone who can do it." the professor and and Frank heard him really happy,

"Thanks professor." Frank said squeezing him,

"I'm happy for...you, but...I can't...breathe..."

"Oops...sorry." Frank said,

Later we took off to get Frank get his face fixed up back to normal like he should, but until they were being harassed, jeered and sneered by the towns people,

"Booooooo!"

"Get lost monster!"

"That brute is hideously disgusting!", those words really hurt Frank, Sarah did her best to cover the kids ears so they don't hear any bullying remarks towards Frank, I was really pissed of at these fricking people and words are the only one they people are using to attack Frank,

"Go to hell you damned monster!", the people threw rocks at Frank and that really upsets him,

"Hey! Stop it! You're upsetting him! Are you mad!?" the professor protested, but they ignored him and that one person threw a rock at Frank, but his aim compromised and hits Hinata instead,

"GASP!" the people gasped as they witness my daughter being hit,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hinata cried in pain, Sarah was furious, she walked up to a person who threw a rock at our daughter and as she did she punched him in the face,

 _POW!_

"How dare you attack my child like while you attack our friend! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU!?" Sarah scolded furiously, then a few other people grabbed her trying to restrain her,

"Hey! Let me go!" Sarah protested, one person trying to hold her and then accidentally groped her breasts, but they just poked the wrong bear, my anger was unleashed, so I rushed in to help her,

"HEY!", I punched those brutes who restraining her, even the one who touched my wife,

"You touch my wife!? Huh? You had the nerve to grabbed her and touch her like that!?" I shouted as I kept punching her, when I'm done with him, I went to a person who threw rocks at Frank and the one who threw one at Hinata,

"And you!", I grabbed by the collar of his shirt as I scolded him,

"You had the nerve to attack my friend and hurt my daughter throwing rocks! I will personally have you jailed for your actions!", then I turned to the rest of the people,

"And as for the rest of you! You all should be ashamed of yourselves, do you see why your prejudice and hatred leads you? You've could attacked my family, especially my children and you've done that! You put my friend through hell enough as it it. Now next time you better treat him with upmost respect or I'm gonna have to deal with you all myself like I did with these morons!", the people were indeed ashamed of themselves, judging a book by the cover is not always a good thing which is why prejudice is wrong.

After lecturing the people some lesson we continued off until several moments later, we arrived.

"Well, here we are.", the professor said, we went inside and we saw Aaloka Jayasurya working,

"Hello." I called, Aaloka saw us and she gasped as she saw Professor Lewis,

"Professor!", she gleefully rushed over and jumped on the professor giggling,

"It's been a while since you came to visit me. So what brings you by?" she asked as she nuzzles him,

"Well my friend's face is misshapen, can you fix him?" he asked,

"Oh. Then where is he?" she asked,

"Here." Frank said, then Aaloka took a look at Frank,

"Ooh. Oh yeah, it is misshapen alright...I can fix him no problem. Come on big guy, time for you to have a brand new fresh looking face." Aaloka smiled,

"Please be gentle." Frank said,

 **2 Hours Later**

We were napping waiting for the progress to be done, until...

"Frank's face is all fixed up." Aaloka smiled,

"Nice lookin' face is the best." Frank said,

"You look way better now." Sarah said,

"So now that you have your face fixed up. What are ya gonna do?" I asked,

"Well..." Frank though about until...

They were at a park playing, other kids were also playing with Frank and their parents grew to like Frank more since after the incident. As Frank continues to play with the kids, he accidentally bumped into a woman, possibly in her mid-20's, she had really long black hair and shown half of her face with her fair hiding the other half and her skin was pale.

"I'm sorry for knocking you down like that. I was playing with the kids." Frank explained,

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." the woman explained, they gazed at each other's eyes like their connections have meet for the first time,

"I'm Frank. And you are?"

"I'm Hilda."

"I know it sounds kinda sudden, but would like to go out on a date with me?" Frank asked then Hilda smiled,

"I'd love to." Hilda said,

So Frank and Hilda went out on a date for many months until a year, they were happily married, have 7 babies, became a family and socialize with us friends forever.

-

"The End." Kayla said,

"That doesn't sound like a scary story at all." Cameron said,

"Yeah no fair, give us a scary story, not a sappy love story." Hinata said,

"Yeah it's boring." Michael said,

"My story is boring. Why you little..." Kayla was crushed,

"I got an even better scary story for you kids. But first let's continue with more candy searching." Neewa said, so they left Tim Hortons and resume trick or treatin'.

Soon, they were done in town and now heading home back to Nellie Lake,

"Now I'm gonna tell you a scary story about a curse when a stranger who will haunt you for the rest of your life..." Neewa said in a terrifying voice,

"Eeep..." the kids said,

"So it all began at the end of March, a scary tale that took place on..."


	4. 13th Friday

**13th FRIDAY**

 **March 30th**

The winter storm blew after a few weeks of mild weather melting some of the snow into slush and winter trying to fight off spring which bought me such dissatisfaction as we arrived home,

"Ugh! Stupid winter storm. Ruining a perfect weather this month."

"I know sweet heart, you've been saying it every winter." Sarah said,

"Well you know I hate the cold and we never had a single green Christmas like I wanted, but no." I said,

"Yeah, yeah. I better get dinner ready." Sarah said, as I took off my winter jacket, my snow pants and boots I heard noise from the basement, I went downstairs and the noise got loud as I was near to where it is from in the basement, it sounded like someone's playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii U, then I found that it was...

"...Marlena? Kim? Anya? Why are you girls in my house?" I asked,

"Oh hi Joseph." Marlena said,

"About that, well..." Kim said,

"We found your spare key and got into your house for safety." Anya said,

"Why?" I asked,

"Because of...Gregory Krugs." Anya answered,

"Who?" I asked once again,

"You see last week." Marlena said,

 **(Flashback)**

"We were at the gaming expo in North Bay, I bought Kim and Anya with me to keep me company and for my support. I entered myself in a tournament, I dominated until I met Gregory Krugs, we faced off in the Finals playing "Battle Crashers" on PS4, I defeated him in just about 12 seconds which was a world record in the tournament and he didn't take his lose gracefully. What a poor loser he turned out to be and he told me something like 'I'll have my revenge!' and moments we saw that he got killed in an accident by a dump truck. It was unfortunate that he left us."

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Ever since we returned home, out of nowhere Gregory's been in our nightmares haunting us." Marlena explained,

"He' looked like a Freddy Krueger rip off." Kim said,

"And he's been saying to us like 'I'll get you my pretties and you'r little brains too.'" Anya said,

"So he's been haunting you in your sleep and you need a manly protection by being in my house is that right?" I asked,

"Please let us stay and protect us until that creep is out of our heads." the girls pleaded making sad puppy faces,

" _'sigh'_ Honey!?" I called Sarah,

"Yes Joseph!?" Sarah called back,

"Uh...Gotta make 3 extra plates, we got company who's been in our basement the whole time we're gone!" I called,

"What!?" Sarah called,

Later,

"So you three were here the whole time because of some gaming nerd who lost to you and creeps into your dream haunting you?" Sarah asked,

"Yes." Marlena answered,

"Not only that, he says at the end of March, on a 13th Friday, he'll unleash doom upon us." Kim said,

"Meaning?" I asked,

"He's gonna kill us." Anya said, then Sarah sighs,

"Okay, you can stay for the night, but until that creep is out of your heads okay?" Sarah said,

"Thank you. Thank you." the girls said, then they began to cling into me

"Please protect us."

"You know I'm present here." Sarah scolded,

"Sorry." they said,

 **12:30am- March 31st**

Everybody was sleeping, the girls were in their dreams waiting for Gregory to show up.

 **(Dream Mode)**

In the dream which was like Super Mario Maker levels that Marlena dreamed of as a setting.

"Now that we're here. Now we wait for Gregory to show and then will start out a strategy in place." Anya said,

"And we'll wait for Joseph to help fight him off." Kim said,

"Yeah and he'll learn to know his place." Marlena said, until while waiting for me to show up Gregory Krugs shown up and boy he's indeed looked like a Freddy Krueger rip off,

"Alright Gregory, come on and get it over with!" Marlena shouted as Kim and Anya huddled closely to Marlena waiting for their doom to happen, I showed up just in time and kicked Gregory to the back sending him flying over the distance,

"Just in time I say." Marlena said,

"Yep. And I bought some artillery with me that I dream up." I said, I bought up 2 players from the Toronto Blue Jays,

"Jose Bautista?" Kim said,

"And Josh Donaldson?" Anya said,

"That's right and we're gonna help ya with that Krueger problem." Bautista said,

"Uh Jose, it's Krugs man." Donaldson said,

"Oh right." Jose said,

"Okay here's what we're gonna do. First we'll have to wait until that dude come straight at us..." as Donaldson and Bautista helps us out form a strategy, Gregory Krugs got up on his feet looking furious and now aiming for me and he charges,

"And then you're gonna..." Bautista has next strategy ready, until suddenly, Gregory Krugs finally got me stabbing me,

"AAAAAAH!' the girls screams as Gregory kills me,

"You bastard!" I said until I die

 **(Reality Mode)**

I woke up in a cold sweat, it felt so real and I lost to Krugs, then Sarah woke up,

"You okay Joseph?" she asked half still asleep,

"It's Krugs, he killed me in a dream, defeating me." I said still catching my breath, I never felt so scared of my own death before,

 **(Dream Mode)**

Meanwhile, Marlena, Anya and Kim were frightened and Gregory Krugs likes my blood off his blade,

"Oh boy that's not good." Bautista said,

"I guess it's our cue to split." Donaldson said,

"Wait what about us!?" Anya shouted,

"You're gonna leave us poor defensless girls with this creepo!?" Marlena shouted,

"Help us!" Kim shouted,

"Sorry, but it's the end of the MLB season." Donaldson said,

"And besides remember the plan we gave ya. You can beat him trust us." Bautista said and then they disappeared,

"I guess they're right." Anya thought to herself and she said,

"Alight. It's time for action.",

"Break." Marlena said, they left to the other said leaving Kim behind while Gregory Krugs wasn't looking,

"Now I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'll get you my...huh?" Gregory turned and found only Kim in front of her,

"Why is it only you here, where are the other two?" he asked,

"Oh Mr. Krugs, I maybe a Korean internet idol, but could you help me loosen up my kimono? It's a little but tight on my chest." Kim said seductively,

"You mean I can..." he asked and thought to himself,

"Alright, I can get to see some BOOBIES!",

"Why of course I can help, but I'm still gonna kill you and posses your brain." Gregory said smiling like a pervert, then Marlena and Anya crept slowly and quietly until...

"NOW!" they shouted, they caught Gregory Krugs in a large potato sack and they blugeon him with baseball bats, Krugs screams in pain, until he's motionless and just a few more second of beating the creep up, he hasn't moved an inch,

"YES! We did it!" the girls cheered and high fived, until Gregory shreds the sack, looking battered and beaten up, but still not defeated yet, his anger rised through the roof and...

"That does it! I'm gonna girl you girls! RAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he charges at them until, Kim while we only see the girls backside opened up her kimono showing her chest to Gregory Krugs, remember he's seeing and not us,

"Booooobiiiieees..." he said sounded mesmorized and then Anya kicked him in the groin area,

 **WHACK! BING-GONG!**

"Oh...you kicked me...in the...winkie." he said in a high pitched painful voice,

"Game over. You lose." Marlena said and pressed the X button on the PS4 controller sending Gregory Krugs to another dimension,

"NOOO! I'll get you for thiiiiiiiii..." Gregory shouted until he disappeared, then the dream begin to shrivel until the girls finally woke up from the dream world.

 **(Reality Mode)**

"Yes! We won." Anya said,

"Awesome strategy." Marlena said,

"Thanx to these babies." Kim said as she shakes her breasts, Sarah, my kids and I were now awake hearing the girls,

"So did you win in the dream?" Sarah asked,

"Yep, Gregory Krugs is no more." Marlena said,

"Who's Gregory Krugs?" the kids asked,

"Nothing for yous to worry about, get ready for breakfast kids." I said,

"We'll be going home now." Anya said,

"Bye." the girls said as they left our house and while leaving our property the girls someone they didn't expect to see, it was Gregory Krugs,

"Ah! He's still alive!" Kim shrieks,

"Hey! I never thought I find yas there!" Greogry called,

"Why are you here?" Anya asked,

"We heard you were dead." Marlena said,

"Nah. Turned out I was I unconscience and suffered a mild concussion. Anyways I've been looking for yous so I can...apologize for my behaviour back at the Expo in North Bay." Gregory explained,

"Oh. Well there's no need to apologize." Marlena said,

"I have to and anyways, you did beat me fair and square and I was hoping we can play each other again some day." he said,

"Um...sure. Anytime." Marlena said speechless,

"Thanx. Ta." Gregory said and left, Marlena began to blush,

"Oooh. Marlena looks like you just found a perfect mate for you." Kim teased,

"What? No way!" she complained,

"Come on admit, you're started to become heads over heel for him." Anya teased,

"No I'm not." she whined angrily, the girls laughed teasing her.

"El Fin." Neewa said,

"Uh. Neewa, the kids are already asleep." Tiffany Lee said, Neewa looked and saw the kids were sleeping,

"Oh dang it." she muttered,

"I guess all these Halloween stories and the candy recieving must've tuckered them out." Kayla said,

Meanwhile in the mid air Sundara and Valencia were there,

"Okay I'm confused." Valencia said,

"What's wrong?" Sundara asked,

"We were told we'd make a short cameo in one of the 3 stories for Halloween and we made the appearence right now?" Valencia complained,

"Oh come down, we're in already don't we? Isn't that enough for ya?' Sundara asked,

"Oh yeah. I guess that counts." Valencia said changing her tune,

"That concludes this years Halloween classic tales. We'll be here again for the next years stories in..." Sundara said,

"'The THRILLER Tales V'." Valencia said in a spookie ghouly voice and she continued,

"We'll for sure be in any of those 3 stories that time hopefully."

"Until then. Happy Halloween everyone." Sundara and Valencia said waving, then above them to the moon, Tiffany Lee the sexy witch flew by with me, Kayla and Neewa as Kraft products, she waved her wand spelling out...

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2016" and flew away.

 **THE END**


End file.
